Kingdom of Desire
| Genre = Hard rock, blues rock, funk rock, funk metal | Length = 69:28 | Label = Relativity | Producer = Toto, Danny Kortchmar | Last album = Greatest Hits Live...and More (1990) | This album = Kingdom of Desire (1992) | Next album = Tambu (1995) }} Kingdom of Desire is the eighth studio album by Toto, released in 1992. Guitarist Steve Lukather assumed sole lead vocal duties. Drummer Jeff Porcaro died shortly after the making of the album; he was replaced by British drummer Simon Phillips. The album was mixed by Bob Clearmountain. Track listing Personnel Toto * Steve Lukather - guitar, lead & backing vocals * David Paich - piano, organ, synthesizer, backing vocals * Mike Porcaro - bass guitar * Jeff Porcaro - drums, percussion Additional musicians * Steve Porcaro - synthesizers * John Jessel - additional synthesizer programming * C.J. Vanston - synthesizer on "The Other Side" * Lenny Castro - additional percussion on "Never Enough" and "She Knows the Devil" * Joe Porcaro - percussion on "Only You" and "Jake to the Bone" * Don Menza - saxophone on "Never Enough" * Gary Herbig - saxophone on "Never Enough" * Chuck Findley - trumpet on "Never Enough" * Jim Keltner - percussion on "The Other Side" * Chris Trujillo - percussion on "The Other Side" and "Jake to the Bone" * John Elefante - backing vocal on "Gypsy Train" * Phillip Ingram, Fred White, Alex Brown, Angel Rogers - backing vocals on "Don't Chain My Heart" * Phillip Ingram, Arnold McCuller, Kevin Dorsey, Billy Sherwood - backing vocals on "The Other Side" * Richard Page - backing vocals on "How Many Times", "2 Hearts", "Wings of Time" and "Kick Down the Walls" * Steve George - backing vocal on "How Many Times" * Bobby Womack - backing vocal on "She Knows the Devil" * Stan Lynch - backing vocal on "Kick Down the Walls" * Alex Brown, Arnold McCuller, Phillip Ingram, Kevin Dorsey, Jackie McGhee, Jenny Douglas-McRae, Phil Perry - backing vocals on "Kingdom of Desire" Production * Produced by Toto (Tracks #1-9, 11, 12) and Danny Kortchmar (Track #10) * Production Coordination - Jess Sutcliffe * Engineers - Niko Bolas, John Jessel, Greg Ladanyi and Jess Sutcliffe * Recorded by Anas Allaf, Mike Arvold, Shawn Berman, Kyle Bess, Ken Deranteriasian, Bob Edwards, Jeff Graham, Rob Jaczko, Dick Kaneshiro, Fred Kelly Jr., Ed Korengo, Keith Kresge, Tim Larber, Randy Long, Jeff Lorenzen, Rick Plant, Chris Rich, Rail Rogut, Thom Russo, Darian Sahanaja, M.T. Silva, Mick Stern, Bart Stevens and Randy Wine * Mixed by Bob Clearmountain at Record Plant and A&M Studios (Los Angeles, CA) * Mastered by Bob Ludwig at Masterdisk (New York, NY). * Art Direction - Nancy Donald * Illustration and Logo Design - Rick Patrick * Photography - Dennis Keeley Additional notes Catalogue: Relativity 1181 An interesting fact is that the lyrics printed on the cassette liner or in the CD booklet have the second chorus of each song translated into a foreign language - German (track 1), Japanese (track 2), Italian (track 3), Swedish (track 4), French (track 5), Dutch (tracks 6 and 9), Danish (track 7), Spanish (track 8), Portuguese (track 10) and Russian (track 11, in the latter case as poetry of decent quality). Singles * Don't Chain My Heart / Jake To the Bone * Don't Chain My Heart / Jake To the Bone / I'll be over you (live) (CD) * Only You / Gypsy Train * Only You / Gypsy Train / The Seventh One (CD) * 2 Hearts / How Many Times * 2 Hearts / How Many Times / Never Enough (CD/12") * The Other Side / How many times Category:1992 albums Category:Neo-progressive rock albums Category:Toto (band) albums Category:albums produced by Danny Kortchmar